golden_star_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinique
''-"I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU UNTIL EVERY SINGLE ATOM IN YOUR BODY IS SEPARATED!!!"'' ''-Quinique getting angry at a zanadis.'' Quinique is an intelligent, powerful and highly authorized sekaigas who lives among humans in Shimmerfar. Backstory "No one is allowed to kill you but me, Rinicio." Quinique came to Shimmerfar from Nethules from his creation to when he was 7 years old. He used to serve as a worker that helped build Zenith. Quinique did not like working on Zenith and he also didn't ike Hemostratus's organization and ways which involved a lot of over working, so he fled to Hugauss to begin a new life. When he was about 39, he formed a relationship with Nightmare and Iixgirk. Iixgirk was a lot closer to him than Nightmare so they formed a bit of a group. Nightmare used to be apart of it but he decided to go with Team Prodigy. Him and Iixgirk formed a team which they call Team Bloodcloud and their goal is to touch a blissfly and attend the festivals. Alongside and against the other teams. The wish that Quinique wants from the blissfly is unknown. Close to the beginning of GSF's story, he gets into a serious fight with Rinicio over a blissfly and severely hurts her. Ever since then, Team Prodigy has had a quarrel with Team Bloodcloud and have served as rivals. Quinique is not evil, but nothing gets in his way when he wants something. Some fights have been won and some fights have been lost. Abilities/Weapons Quinique is not a god. He is a sekaigas. However he is a match for most of the characters of Golden Star Frontier. As the main recurring villain he is easily one of the strongest characters of Golden Star Frontier. Quinique has a strong body and strong ranged attacks. He can fire city ending lasers and energy barrages from the emitter above his head and can use his legs as blunt weapons. This lack of mobility can easily be discarded even in the middle of battle and he can turn his legs into arms with human hands. Capable of unleashing mountain moving flurries of punches. One thing to take note of is Quinique's faint power to manipulate frontier energy. With it, he can alter the force of his punches for serious damage. This requires massive focus and time but he can bend time and reality with his hands to break just about anything but frontier energy itself. Moveset: * On all four of his legs there are mechanisms that allow him to extend four blades with thrusters on the backs allowing him to increase the damage of his punches. Sometimes he only uses one, but in some cases he has used all four. Each leg multiples his damage output. * The emitter on his head is a common means of attacking and can shoot barrages of energy. Personality and Appearance Quinique is a fairly angry character, he has a short hot headed temper. He can be a jerk at times but is still sympathetic and knows when to stop when he's gone too far. He has been a bit of a villain before, but he can still be approached without a fight most of the time. There have been a few instances where he has even joined up with team prodigy. Otoho will sometimes even tease him by calling him cute which really annoys him. Quinique's body is creepy, skinny and big. His entire color scheme is mostly white but he has fully red eyes with black irises and a red orb above his head called an emitter. His joints are a black skin like substance. His body may appear robotic, but it is actually organic. Albeit his body is far stronger than any metal.Category:SRE Characters